Viva Las Vegas
by Tie-grr
Summary: A serial rapist is on the loose. Can two teams combined catch him? Crossover between New York and Vegas. SMacked, GSR and DL.
1. Viva Las Vegas

Stella folded another sweater and placed it into the suitcase. As she reached for another piece of clothing, her computer beeped. She sat at the desk and read the message.

_ChicagoMarine has signed on._

Stella smiled and entered the chatroom

_Greekgoddess has signed on._

_**Greekgoddess:** Hey Mac. u done packing?_

_**ChicagoMarine:** Nearly. u?_

_**Greekgoddess:** same_

_**ChicagoMarine:** U heard from the others?_

_**Greekgoddess: **No, not yet._

_Montana has signed on._

_**Montana:** Hey guys, sup?_

_**Greekgoddess: **hey linds, just finishing packing._

_**ChicagoMarine:** Same. _

_**Montana:** Is anyone else slightly excited about this trip?_

_**ChicagoMarine:** we are following a serial killer! _

_**Montana:** Still, I always wanted to visit Vegas._

_**Greekgoddess:** just make sure danny stays out of the casinos!_

_**Montana:** Lol_

_DaMesser has signed on._

_**Montana:** hey danny. we were just chattin about the trip._

_**DaMesser:** cool. so when do we leave?_

_**ChicagoMarine:** The flight leaves at 1, so in 3 hours._

_**Montana:** Ibetter finish packing then, c u guys._

_Montana has signed off._

_**DaMesser:** has our guy killed anyone else ?_

_**ChicagoMarine: **Yea. A man and his wife. Their young boy survived. he is 5_

_**Greekgoddess: **Damn! We need to catch the s.o.b. That poor kid:(_

_**ChicagoMarine: **When we land, our bags will be taken to the hotel and we will meet the graveyard shift at the crime scene._

_**DaMesser:** Okay guys, ill c u at the airport._

_**Greekgoddess:** Bye._

_DaMesser has signed off._

_**ChicagoMarine: **I better get ready too, Stel. Ill pick you up at 11:30._

_**Greekgoddess:** K Mac. Ill see you then._

_ChicagoMarine and Greekgoddess have signed off._

Stella sighed and thought about the last 2 months. _There was the body of a 22 year old student, lying in the middle of her parents kitchen. She had been stabbed 10 times in the back and 5 times to the chest. The room was covered in blood. A bloodied carving knife lay on the ground next to the body. The lab had found an anonymous blood donor amidst the victim's. The case was never closed and a month later, the bastard struck again. This time he raped and killed a 30 year old mother of 2. He also killed her 2 sons who were 3 and 7. Blood was everywhere and the murder weapon was lying beside the body again. The semen matched the unknown blood sample. A mud stain was found inside both crime scenes so the police looked for gardeners that the 2 families had in common. One name matched; Digby Andrews. When police raided his apartment, he had cleared out. Last week the lab got news that the semen sample in a rape and murder in Las Vegas matched Andrews._

Stella shook the images from her mind. Walking into the kitchen, she glanced at the clock.

"10:45." She muttered as she poured herself a glass of water. "Better finish packing."

--------------------

A small suitcase and a bag sat beside Stella's apartment door. She was pulling on her jacket as the doorbell rang. She opened it to see Mac on the other side.

"Perfect timing." She smiled and allowed him entry.

"You almost ready?"

"Almost. Just let me check that I turned everything off." She dashed off to the kitchen. Mac picked up the suitcase and waited for her to return.

"Ok lets go." She went for her bag but he beat her to it.

"I've got it." He said.

"Thanks, you're such a gentlemen." She gave him a peck on the cheek and headed out the door. Mac followed, smiling.

The two met up with Danny and Lindsay at the airport and they boarded their flight.

"Where are we sitting?"Danny asked, his eyes scanning the plane.

"There are two seats over there and two here." Mac pointed.

"Okay then, we're here." Danny jumped into the nearest seat signalling for Lindsay to follow.

"Fine, we'll sit down there." Mac and Stella made their way down the plane, dodging bags and passengers as they went.

"Ernest I told you to hurry up and put the bags in the holder." A middle aged lady yelled at her husband, two rows in front of Mac and Stella.

"I'm doin' it!" He yelled back, letting go of the bag he held. The bag fell down just as Stella was passing and it knocked her off balance and backwards into Mac.

"Whoa, easy there." Mac laughed as Stella fell face first into his chest.

"Thanks Mac." Stella replied, slightly flustered. "Let's get to our seats."

The two of them finally got to their seats and settled down. Not long after Mac put the bags in the overhead, the plane started to take off.

---------------------------------------

_"This is your captain speaking, we will be landing in Las Vegas soon so please fasten your seatbelts and raise your trays." _The speaker clicked off as the cabin started to buzz again.

"Well, not long until we meet the Vegas team." Mac said as he locked the tray in place. "Stel?" When he looked over at his partner, he saw she was asleep. He leant over and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Stel, time to wake up." He whispered in her ear.

"No Mac, not here." She mumbled and swatted at him. He laughed quietly, wondering what she was dreaming about.

"Come on Stel." He said slightly louder.

"Hmm? I'm awake." She said sleepily. "Mac?"

"Yea."

"Why are you so close to my face?" She asked, turning to stare at him.

"To wake you up." He said. "Come on."

"Ok, how long until we land?" She stretched.

The plane started to descend. "I guess that answers my question."

The plane landed abruptly. People started to pile off and Danny and Lindsay met up with Stella and Mac.

"Where to now?" Danny asked as he and Mac placed the suitcases on a trolley.

"We take our suitcases to the hotel and then to the crime scene." He replied

The group walked out to their rented car and headed to the hotel. They left their bags in the lobby and headed to the crime scene.

------------------------

At the crime scene 6 CSIs stood around a body, waiting for their "guests". They all turned around as a black 4x4 rolled up.

"Hi. I'm Detective Mac Taylor and these are detectives Stella Bonasera, Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe." Mac shook his hand with the greying man standing in front of him.

"Gil Grissom. Nice to meet you. This is Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders. This is the most recent scene. " He indicated around him.

"What happened?" Stella asked.

"The victim Sasha Meyer, 23 was raped and murdered like the other victms." A man in a suit said as he walked towards them.

"Capt. Jim Brass." Grissom explained.

"What was the TOD?" Mac asked as he pulled on a pair of gloves.

"About six hours ago, so about 4am."

Mac and Stella walked towards the body, followed by Grissom, Sara and Nick. The body lay face down, her clothes were covered in dirt . there were drag marks leading away from her feet and there were tyre treads about two metres away. She was wearing a skirt and blouse which were rumpled, indicating that she was redressed.

"The tyre treads belong to a 4x4" Nick explained as they took a look around.

"We have almost finished here so lets head home. Grissom said. They all headed off to their homes.

--------------------------------

Stella and Lindsay entered their room. The clock read 11:30 am.

"This room is beautiful." Stella said.

"Yeah, really nice." Lindsay stifled a yawn. "I'm going to bed, wake me at 5"

"Ok then. I'm going on my laptop."

Next door the boys were having a similar conversation.

"I'm gonna get some sleep." Danny said.

"Okay Danny. Enjoy." Mac wondered around the room, looking at everything in it. Noticing a table he logged onto his laptop.Stella was online so he logged on aswell.

_ChicagoMarine has signed on._

_**ChicagoMarine: **Hey Stel, Hows your room?_

_**Greekgoddess:** Its nice, really nice._

_**ChicagoMarine: **What are you doing?_

_**Greekgoddess: **Nothing much cause Lindsay is sleeping._

_**ChicagoMarine:** Same with Danny. Now he is snoring. :(_

_**Greekgoddess: **Lol. Poor you_

_**ChicagoMarine:** I dont know about you but im going to get some sleep._

_**Greekgoddess: **I will too. C u later._

_Greekgoddess and ChicagoMarine have signed off._


	2. Big boom

The neon glow of the lights outside lit up the room. Danny covered his eyes and moaned.

"Hey Mac, what time is it?"

"You have eyes and a clock, use them." Came a voice from the bed on the other side of the room.

"Crap Mac! It's 9:30pm. We were supposed to be up 4 hours ago." Danny jumped out of bed and pulled on a clean t-shirt.

"I'm going in the shower." Mac said as he rose to his feet.

"Hurry up though, surprisingly I do like to be clean." Danny pulled some slacks on.

"Who'd have guessed!" Came a shout from behind the bathroom door as Danny headed out of the room. He knocked on the girls' door.

"Stella! Lindsay! Time to wake up!" He yelled.

"Go away!" Lindsay yelled back.

"No, we're late." He heard the shuffle of feet and the click of the latch being unlocked. The door opened and Lindsay stood there with a less than amused face. Danny laughed.

"What?" She snapped.

"Not get enough beauty sleep?" He asked noting her messed hair.

"Get lost Messer." The door slammed in his face and he laughed to himself.

An hour later everyone was refreshed and ready to go. They piled into the car and joined the line of traffic.

"Do you know where you're going?" Stella asked.

"Yes I do. Grissom gave me directions earlier." Mac replied as he made the car turn the corner.

"Danny will you get your elbow out of my side?" Lindsay complained from the back seat.

"You're the one who has half a seat next to them."

"Children please! We're almost there so will you shut up?" Mac asked hoping for some peace and quiet.

"If we keep quiet will you and mommy buy us a lollipop each?" Danny asked with a child-like pout.

"Watch it!" Stella warned.

"We're here." Mac announced.

The four detectives got out of the 4x4 and walked through the front doors. Not far past the front desk they ran into Nick.

"Hey guys, you're late." He said.

"We know, we all overslept. Jetlag." Stella explained.

"It doesn't matter. Everyone else is waiting in the break room. It's the room at the end of the hall. I'm off to get some sleep, I've court in the morning."Nick waved goodbye and left through the doors.

Inside the breakroom Warrick and Greg were sat on the couch and Grissom, Catherine and Sara were sitting at the table. There were only 3 seats left so Stella was left standing.

"Here Stel," Mac got up. "Take my seat."

"Thanks Mac."

"He's a real gentleman." Catherine whispered from beside her.

"Yes he is." She replied.

"Ok now that everyone is here we can get to work." Grissom started as he leant forward in his chair."Danny and Lindsay do you mind helping Greg and Warrick proccess the evidence we collected?"

"Sure. Where are we going?" Danny asked.

"Follow us." Warrick said as he and Greg headed out of the room.

"Mac, you and Stella can come with Sara and I to the autopsy." Grissom continued.

"I've got to check up on my last case. I'll see you later." Catherine left the room the others followed closely behind.

The four CSIs stood on one side of the table, Dr. Al Robbins on the other side.

"Was the COD the same as the other cases Doc?" Grissom asked.

"Yes it was. Your vic was raped and then stabbed 4 times in the chest. One wound severed the Aorta. She would have bled out. I sent the sexual assault kit to DNA."

"Can you tell us anything about the weapon?" Mac asked.

"My guess would be a hunting knife." He pointed to the wounds.

"So maybe Andrews is a hunter?" Stella suggested.

"We can try and find out. Thanks Doc."

-------------------------------

"Willows."

"Cath, it's Jim. We got a connection between your vic and her killer. Their brothers went to UNLV together."

"I thought Digby Andrews was from New York."

"No he was born and raised here in Vegas and then he moved to New York a year ago. I spoke to the vic's brother and he said that Andrews was taking revenge on him because he bullied Andrews. Thats why he eventually moved away from here."

"The file from New York said that Andrews has no family."

"Well he does. They didn't know because the brother took their Mother's last name. His name is Matthew Hutnik and he spends most of his time at a warehouse he owns just outside of toww. I've sent a patrol car out there to wait for you."

"Thanks Jim, we'll head out there know." Brass placed his phone on the hook and continued searching through Matthew Hutnik's records.

Catherine found the others in the parking lot.

"Brass found an address for the killers brother. He kives in a warehouse on the outskirts of town. She explained. "I'll drive."

Two 4x4s pulled up outside a beat up warehouse. The group gathered beside the patrol car.

"Right, Mac and I will go in first with the uniform." Grissom said as he checked his gun.

"Since whe did you carry a firearm?" Sara asaked.

"It doesn't matter right now. Ready Mac?"

"Lets go." The officer joined them at the door. Om the count of three he kicked down the door. All the girls saw was a flash of fire.

-------------------------------------

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing I cant wait to write the naext chap. Please review_

_Doggie xx_


	3. Everything is fine

A medium explosion sent Mac, Grissom and the officer flyind back about 10 metres.

"Mac!" Stella yelled and ran towards the men. Sara did the same as Catherine called for backup. Stella dropped to her knees beside Mac. He was covered in cuts and there was a gash down his arm.

"Mac can you hear me?" She asked, clearing small bits of rubble off him.

"Stella? What happened?"

"An explosion happened." She helped him sit up.

"Is Grissom okay?" He flinched as he tried to turn to look beside him.

"I don't know, Sara went to see him." She replied.

"Gil? Gil? Are you ok?" Sara asked as she found him. He had a nasty cut on his face but other than that he was pretty unhurt.

"Hmm?"

"Gil, honey wake up." She pressed.

"I'm awake, i'm awake. Why does my head hurt?" He held a hand to his forehead.

"You were caught in an explosion."

"Oh Yeah now I remember. Can you help me up dear?" With help from Stella and Sara, Mac and Grissom made it to the car.

"The uniform is still unconcious." Catherine said.

"I'm not surprised, he was the one who was nearest the door." Grissom said. An ambulance and a car pulled up. Brass walked towards them.

"I didn't know that Andrews knows how to build a bomb." Catherine said puzzled.

"He doesn't." Brass said when he reached them. "How are you guys?"

"Ok I guess." Mac took another look at the gash on his arm.

"Good. Anyway, I was digging up information on Matthew Hutnik, the brother. Turns out he stayed in jail for a while for, guess what? Bombing. He blew up a couple of empty wareshouses and set smaller ones in houses when noone was home.. He was caught setting one in an officers house. He's been out for 9 months now."

"Maybe the brothers decided to hook up. Ow." Grissom complained as the paramedic poked the cut on his face.

"Well now we're after the both of them. I'll catch up with Warrick and the rest while you get cleaned up." Catherine and Brass headed off to his car.

Grissom and Mac sat on the stretcher as two paramedics looked over them. When they were done, Mac had a bandage around his upper arm and Grissom had a bandage on his cheek. Sara walked up to him.

"Oh, poor baby." She said.

"It hurts." He pouted then burst into a smile as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"How about we head back to the lab?" He said aloud.

"Sounds good but first, I need a new shirt." Mac said pointing to his shredded shirt that had been tossed on the ground.

--------------------------------

After a short stop at the hotel, they arrived back at the lab. They all squeezed into the layout room where Warrick, Greg, Danny and Lindsay were waiting.

"Hey guys. heard about the explosion, you ok?" Warrick asked.

"We're all fine. The officer we were with has woken up but he ha to stay in hospital for monitering." Grissom replied. "What have you guys found?"

"Well we found a green fibre on the victim's shirt. It was probably from the killer cause our vic was wearing a red shirt and jeans." Danny reported.

"Hodges has it now." Explained Greg. As soon as he finished Hodges walked in.

"I have the results on the fibre. It's your regular cotton fibre, probably from the killer's shirt." He said and then left again.

"Anyway, we got the results on the semen. It matches Digby Andrews." Greg continued.

"That was to be expected. Anything else?" Catherine asked.

"Not really."

"Okay then, I need someone to head out to the warehouse and collect the bomb fragments." Grissom said looking at everyone.

"We'll do it." Danny volunteered. "You head to the hotel Mac." He walked out of the room with Lindsay.

"Okay Dad?" Mac said puzzled.

"Come on Mac, a rest will do you good." Stella insisted.

"Ok, see you guys later." Mac and Stella walked out of the room.

"You guys continue with this. I'll be in my office for about a half hour then im going home." Grissom walked out of the room aswell.

"Well, we better keep going." Warrick said as they all turned to a piece of evidence.

Outside, Mac and Stella were getting into a taxi as Danny and Lindsay had taken the car. The ride was filled with idle chitchat from the driver. Eventually they reached the hotel and Mac and Stella were never so glad to leave a car.

"Do you think that guy will ever shut up?" Stella asked as they walked into the lobby. "He was still talking as he drove off."

"Most of it didn't even make sense." Mac agreed. He used the card key to get into the room. He headed over to the mini fridge and pulled out 2 bottles of water.

"You do know that those are really expensive?" Stella asked taking one from him.

"Lab's dime." He shrugged and sat on the couch. The clock read 1am. Turning on the mini tv he patted the seat next to him. "Care to join me?"

"Can we watch a movie?" She sat next him.

"Sure. They picked one at random and started watching. Halfway through Mac put his arm around Stella. He soon realised this was a bad idea as his arm throbbed with pain. He ignored it and she snuggled against his chest. Soon they were both asleep, Stella resting her head on Mac's chest.

---------------------

_Another short chapter but i hope you liked it. _

_Please review_

_Doggie xxx_


	4. Breakfast at Tiffanys?

A few rays of sunlight filtered through the blinds, waking Stella. She tried to move but found she was pinned. She remembered that she fell asleep watching the movie the night before. She looked down to find Mac's arm draped across her abdomen. She then looked up at his face and he was sound aleep. She laid her head on his chest again and started to go back to sleep. Suddenly the door opened.

"Mac? you up?" Danny called as he walked into the room. He stopped when he saw his friends lying on the sofa.

"Hey Danny." Stella yawned.

"Hi Stella." He tilted his head in confusion. Just then Mac began to stir under Stella. He pushed her hair out of his face with his other hand.

"Hey Danny." Ne greeted.

"Hey. Stella, why wre you lying on Mac?" Danny asked, still confused.

"We were watching a movie and we fell asleep like this." Stella explained.

"Ok, whatever. I'm going to sleep so do think you could keep it down?"

"Sure Danny, sleep tight." Mac propped himself up.

"Yeah." He muttered and headed into the bathroom.

"Considering Danny wants no noise, how about we get cleaned up and I'll buy you breakfast?" Mac suggested.

"Sounds great, see you in a minute." Stella got off Mac and left the room. Mac got up and stretched, grateful for the freedom of movement. He winced as he moved his bad arm. "Damn."

-----------------------------------------

About 30 minutes later, Mac and Stella were sitting at a table in a diner. The waitrees took their orders and left.

"How's your arm?" Stella asked.

"Fine, why?"

"Me sleeping on you all night couldn't have done it any good." She sipped her coffee.

"It's fine, really. To tell you the truth, I enjoyed last night. Sleeping could have been more comfortable."

She laughed. "I agree with you there."

"Stel, Grissom told me that the LVPD are having a ball in two days. I was wondering if you would like to go with me? That is, if we're still here." Stella was surprised. Mac Taylor was finally asking her out.

"I'd love to." She answered trying not to sound too excited.

"Great." He was excited aswell. "Let's hope we catch this guy."

"Yeah."

"I'd also like to catch the guy who blew me up." He looked at his arm. "Twice in less than a year, What luck?"

Their food arrived but the waitress got the plates mixed up. When the waitress walked away, they handed eachother their plates. Stella's hand brushed against Mac's and she felt that familiar pang in the pit of her stomach. She handed him the plate and they started eating. Every now and again, Stella caught Mac staring at her. She couldn't wait for this ball.

-----------------------------------------

Sara also awoke an arm draped across her but she was used to it. She turned over and nuzzled Grissom's neck.

"Mmmh." He mumbled, drawing her closer to him.

"Time to wake up." She whispered in his ear.

"Do I have to?"

"What happened to the Gil Grissom that would never sleep in or be late for work?"

"He decided it was more fun to stay at home with you." He opened his eyes and began to trail kisses down her neck. He groaned as the phone rang.

He grunted his last name down the phone. He tried to concentrate on what Catherine was saying but it was difficult when he ket having to swat Sara's hand away from his boxers. "Ok Cath, see you there."

"What did she want?"

"She wants me to come into work. She was also wondering if i knew where you are. Turns out you're not at your apartment." He said innocently.

"Oh well. We better get going if Cath is calling you in." Sara got up, to his dissapointment and headed towards his wardrobe.

"Can't we wait a while longer?"

"Gil!" She threw his clothes at him. "Come on!"

------------------------------------

Catherine, Grissom, Sara, Warrick, Mac and Stella all stood around the table in the layout room. The table was covered with bomb fragment.

"I suppose we better get started." Warrick said.

The six of them started to piece the bomb together and after about 2 hours, they had pretty much finished.

"2 pipe bombs." Grissom said.

"What was the brother's signature?" Mac asked.

"A paperclip bent into a heart." Catherine read of the report.

"I think we have a match." Mac held up the "heart".

Catherine's phone rang. "Willows." She answered. "Okay thanks Brass."

"Our bomb maker, Matthew Hutnik, has been arrested and taken to PD." She explained. "I'll haed over there now."

"Sara and I will take a closer look at the bombs." Warrick suggested and Sara agreed.

"You guys want to come with me?" Catherine asked Mac and Stella.

"Sure, why not?" Mac and Stella followed Catherine out of the room.

---------------------------------

Catherine and Brass sat opposite a weedy man. The man looked like he hadn't showered, shaved or slept in a week.

"Mr.Hutnik? You didn't answer my question." Catherine pressed. The man twitched and started to bite his nails.

"He's high." She sighed.

"They found Crystal Meth on him when they picked him up. We might have to wait 'till hes sobered up." Brass explained.

"I'm already here, so i might aswell try again." Catherine said. "Did you set a bomb?" The man shook his head.

"Have you seen Digby?"

"He...he asked me for... 2...no 3 bombs. He said he wanted to have some f..f..fun." The man twitched again.

"Who is he having fun with?" Catherine asked, glad that he was talking.

"Some nurse, pretty lady. He said she was a pretty lady."

"Do you know the pretty lady's name?"

"Y..Yea. Dana torsney. He said something about a...a.." He hit his head as he tried to remember.

"A palm tree!" He yelled.

"Ok, thank you." Catherine got up.

"Lock him up." Brass told the officer outside the door.

"Palm tree? Nurse?" Catherine wondered aloud. "That's it! Desert palms. Can you see if they have a nurse called Dana Torsney?"

"Sure. I'll call you or Grissom later." They both walked out of the room.

Mac and Stella watched the whole thing through the two way mirror.

-----------------------

Catherine, Mac and Stella joined Warrick and Sara in the layout room.

"Where's Grissom?" Catherine asked.

"His office. Paperwork." Sara replied. Catherine knew exactly how that felt. She was only supervisor for a few months but the paperwork was enough to drive anyone crazy.

"Anything new?" Mac asked.

"Fingerprints match Hutnik, which was expected,. We also know that the bombs were rigged to go off when you opened the door." Warrick explained.

"We have a problem, Hutnik said he gave his brother 3 bombs." Catherine said.

"If we have 2, where is the third?" Sara asked.

"We don't know. Hutnik said that his brother was going to see a nurse called dana torsney, Brass is looking into it." She continued.

Grissom walked into the room. "I just got a call from Jim, they've tracked down Dana torsney at her home."

"Is she okay?" Stella asked.

"Not exactly. Andrews is trpped inside." Grissom said. "And he's got a bomb."

-------------------------------

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. look out for the next one._


	5. Twice

Several SWAT members surrounded the house of Dana Torsney. Inside, a terrified blonde was crying in a corner while a man stood in the middle of the room. The man was huge compared to Dana. Standing at 5'3, she was no match for a man who was a foot taller than her. The man had curly brown hair and a bomb in one hand. He turned around and grinned at her.

"If I go down, you're coming with me." He cackled and turned to look out the window at the expanding crowd of police officers. He sniggered as another two 4x4s pulled up. He watched the two men and three women join the Captain. The redhead was talking to the greying man, who nodded and pointed at the house. The other man walked off and then the phone rang.

"What?" He grunted, never taking his eyes off the man through the window.

"Digby Andrews? My name is Mac. I want you to let the woman go." Mac looked for any sign of movement inside the house.

"Why should I? If I have her, no-one will come near me." Digby gestured to the woman in the corner.

"No-one else needs to be injured." Mac saw the man pace on the other side of the window.

"I've thought about it and I have decided what I'm going to do." He stopped pacing. "If anyone comes near, I will blow us both to hell!" He slammed the phone down and walked over to the corner. He pulled Dana up roughly. He dragged her to the window and opened it.

"No-one comes near if you want her to live! Understood?!" He yelled out of the window. He slammed the window shut again. He threw her into the corner. "Get over there." He pulled a chair over and sat in front of the window, staring.

On the other side of the barrier, Mac placed the phone down.

"What now?" Stella asked.

"We need to get in that house." Brass replied.

"How?"

"I don't know." Brass sighed.

"I got it." Catherine turned to face them all. "We get back in our cars and drive around the corner so he thinks we're gone. Since he's only looking out one side of the house, we can look around the back and sides for alternative entrances. Let's hope he wasn't smart enough to lock the back door."

"Good idea. You guys stay here, we'll go." Mac and Stella got in the Denali and disappeared from sight. Mac stopped the car a block away, to be safe. The two detectives walked back towards the house. Mac hopped the fence and opened the gate for Stella. they drew their guns and started to look around. They noticed an open window leading into a bedroom. The room was dark apart from a crack of light coming from the doorway. They crept along the wall until they came across the back door. Mac slowly turned the handle and it clicked.

"Idiot." He whispered. They made sure that the door was closed again and left through the gate. When they were safely in the street, Mac called Grissom.

"Grissom? There is a gate leading into the back yard. There is an open window leading into a bedrom and the idiot did leave the back door open." Mac said.

"Ok. Wait, the girl is walking out of the house." Grissom lowered the phone and asked Catherine what was going on.

"I don't know." She shrugged. The man stuck his head out of the window.

"I'm not going to jail. See you all in hell." Andrews had the detonator in his hand. He closed the window and stood back.

"Mac! Duck!" Grissom yelled into the phone and took cover. Mac hit the ground and pulled Stella under him. The house blew up and soon became a blazing inferno. Mac and Stella were lying only 20 metres away.

"Twice in three days. Someone doesn't like us." Mac joked and stood up. He grabbed Stella's hand and pulled her up beside him.

"You think." They laughed and walked back to the car, still holding hands. They drove back around the building and met up with the others. A fire truck went racing past.

"You two ok?" Catherine asked them.

"Yeah, did the girl get out?" Mac stood and watched the fire.

"She's safe with the paramedics. We were all lucky."

"I don't know about you lot, but I've had enough adventure for one day. I'm going home." Sara walked off. The others shrugged and headed for bed. The next evening was the ball.

---------------------------------------------------

_I know its only a short chapter but the shippy chapter is next! I hope you enjoyed, please review_.


	6. Party!

It was 5:30 on the night of the ball. Catherine rushed around her house, picking up pieces of clothing from every room. Sara, Stella and Lindsay were all meeting her there to get ready. The doorbell rang. Catherine opened the door to Sara.

"Hey." She sighed.

"Hi." Sara laughed. "Lindsay?"

Catherine looked down at the pile of clothes in her arms. "Oh, yeah."

"Where is she?" Sara walked in and sat down.

"Sleeping over at her friend's house. Apparently we're uncool."

"Ouch. That hurts." Sara and Catherine both laughed. Catherine sat opposite and they started to chat. About 10 minutes later the doorbell rang again. Stella and Lindsay walked in.

"Hey." Stella greeted.

"Hey. Now that everyone is here, who wants to get ready?" Catherine walked over to a closed door.

"Why not."

Catherine opened the closet door and pulled out four dresses. "Here we go. We have 2 hours to get ready."

------------------------

Grissom walked around his bedroom, looking for any signs of Sara. He had already double checked the rest of the apartment. He picked up another piece of clothing and threw it in the hamper. He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Warrick, Nick, Mac, Danny and Greg walked in.

"Hey Gris." Nick greeted.

"Will someone remind me why we have to get ready at MY apartment." Grissom asked.

"Because Greg said it would be fun." Warrick answered.

"And why did I agree? Oh thats right, I didn't" Greg cowered under Grissom's glare.

"Well while we're all here, let' get ready." Greg hurried into the bathroom with his tux and locked the door. One by one, the guys got changed. About an hour later they were all ready except for Gil.

"I need to get my tie. You can follow me." Grissom walked into his bedroom and Mac followed, continuing the conversation they were having. He stood at the foot of the bed and looked around while Grissom disappeared into his closet.

"How much time do we have?" He asked from behind a couple of jackets.

"About half an hour. Who did you say you were taking?"

"Catherine, why?" He poked his head out to look at Mac.

"How does Sara feel about that?"

"Wha...how do you know?" Grissom walked out holding the bow tie in his hand.

"You...uh...missed a spot." Mac tilted his head in the direction of the bed. A shirt was poking out from under the edge of it. "If I'm not mistaken Sara was wearing that shirt yesterday."

"Damn. Can you keep it secret?" He finished doing up his tie and walked towards the door.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." Grissom walked out of the door. "Let's go guys."

-----------------------------------

Mac, Grissom, Danny and Greg stood just inside the door waiting for the girls. Nick walked up to them.

"No sign of the girls then?" He asked.

"Not yet." Danny replied.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Greg pointed at the door. All four of the men gasped. Danny stared at Lindsay.

"Nice look Montana." He smiled.

"Thanks Danny." She smiled back. "Get me a drink?"

"Sure." They walked off into the crowd. Stella waltzed up to Mac in a deep navy dress. It was sleeveless and fitted her shape perfectly.

"You like?" She purred. Mac just stood there, mouth slightly open. "Mac?"

"Wow." He muttered. He had seen her dressed up before but today she took his breath away. He was so in love.

"Glad to see you're still with us." She laughed like he loved it and grabbed his hand. "Let's have some fun." They too got lost in the crowd.

"Wow." Greg said. "Sara looks great."

"Yea she does." Grissom agreed. He caught her gaze and she winked at him. Grissom smiled at his girlfriend and turned his attention to his best friend.

"You look nice." He complimented Catherine. She smiled at him and slid her arm through his.

"Thanks. What do you think of those two?" She gestured towards Greg and Sara.

"I don't know." He smiled at the thought of Catherine knowing the truth. He watched his younger colleagues walk in the same direction as Mac and Stella had before. He and Catherine made their way through the crowd in the same direction. They stepped into and area with many tables. They joined the others at one of the circular tables. Grissom sat in between Catherine and Sara. Catherine sat beside Stella so that she could annoy her about her feelings for Mac. Mac sat beside Stella and Danny and Danny was also next to Lindsay. Nick and Warrick filled the gap between Lindsay and Greg. They all sat and waited for the entertainment to begin. They all listened to the sheriff talk and various other people talk on the stage. Soon, the meal began. The group ate their food and chatted casually.

"I know you like him." Catherine said to Stella.

"Keep it down." She whispered. "And no I don't"

"Yes you do." She whispered back. "I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you." Catherine glanced at the man in question. Mac was busy having a conversation with Danny.

"Maybe I do." Stella sighed.

"Hah I knew it. I have a nac for these things."

"Really?" Stella leant back in her chair.

"Yea. I can tell that your friends over there, are this close to getting together. I also know... well everyone knows that Sara and Grissom are in love with each other." She pointed around the table. Little did Catherine know that as she talked, Sara was running her hand up and down Grissom's thigh. The evening carried on and the people started to drift onto the dance floor.

Danny stood up and held his hand out to Lindsay. "Care to dance?" He flashed her a smile. "Sure." They walked into the thickness of dancing couples and followed the moves. Greg saw this and asked Sara aswell. They started to dance at the edge of the crowd, right in front of the tables. Grissom watched as Sara glanced at him. He was torn away by Catherine pulling his arm.

"Come on, we are not just sitting here." She pulled him up beside Greg and Sara. She shook him a little when he wouldn't dance. Eventually they were part of the group. Mac and Stella were left sitting at the table. Nick and Warrick had left with two blondes.

"So?" Stella asked, waiting for him to make a move. "Stella, wanna dance?" He rested his hand on hers. She couldn't help but gasp as she felt his hand on hers. "Yes!" She jumped and dragged him to the dancefloor. The music changed to a slow dance and everyone slowed with it. Stella linked her arms around Mac's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He breathed in the smell of her hair and placed his hands on the small of her back. They swayed to the music. Around them, their friends danced aswell. Greg and Grissom had swapped so that they were dancing with each others dates.

Sara leant up and whispered in Grissom's ear. "This is nice." She leant up against him. "Yes it is. I love you." He kissed her neck. "I know." They danced past Mac and Stella who were talking aswell.

"I've been meaning to tell you something for years now." Mac looked away from Stella's face. "I uh...I like you." Stella smiled and put a hand on his cheek. "I know you do."

"No, I mean... I love you." She stopped dancing. "I'm sorry, I shou..." She placed a finger on his lips.

"I love you too, Mac." He leant in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. He then moved in for a passionate kiss. Danny and Lindsay were standing behind them, kissing. Catherine was watching all three couples. "I knew I was right."

--------------------------------------------------------

_I know that the guys getting ready together was slightly wierd but I wanted Mac to find about Grissom and Sara so... Please review. _


	7. The morning after

The party started to wind down and the group sat at the table. All of them were considerably drunk. Mac sat at one side of the table with Stella on his lap. They were acting like teenagers but looking around the table, they all were. Danny and Lindsay were having another make out session and Grissom and Sara, even though they wouldn't touch eachother, wouldn't stop staring at eachother. Catherine sat beside them, giggling every now and again at nothing in particular. Nick sat beside her.

"Cath, you are sooooo drunk." His words were slurred causing another giggle from Catherine.

"Who isn't?" She pointed around the table and giggled once more.

"I'm not that drunk." Danny raised his hand in the air. All eyes turned to him as he fell off his chair. "Maybe I am." The table erupted in laughter.

"Ok, ok." Grissom cleared his throat. "Seeing as none of us are fit to...to.. drive! Who wants to grab a couple of cabs and come to my place for some poker or something?" A chorus of "yeah" and "why not" came from around the table. Grissom opened his cell phone and made the call. "Three cabs are on their way."

When the cabs arrived Mac, Stella and Nick got in the first, Danny, Lindsay and Warrick in the second and Grissom, Sara, Catherine and Greg in the last. The cabs pulled away from the curb and fifteen minutes later they pulled up outside Grissom's apartment. Catherine was last to vacate the taxi. She stumbled out of the back with some help from Nick and Grissom. Everyone filed into the apartment and sat on various seats.

"You know I have an extra seat if you need it." Grissom was talking to Mac and Stella. Stella had chosen to sit on Mac's lap yet again.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Stella leant back against Mac's chest. "Besides, I'm comfy here."

Catherine giggled again and cursed loudly. "I hate giggling."

"It does sound funny." Warrick laughed. Catherine threw a cushion at him and it hit him square on the head. "Hey."

This started a pillow fight with any cushion that could be found, being thrown around the room. Greg ducked behind the couch to avoid a cushion thrown by Sara. The cushion hit Grissom on the chest. He looked down at the cushion and at the spot where he was hit. "Ow." He picked the cushion up and threw it at Warrick. He picked his way through the madness and sat beside Sara. He rested his arm on the back of the sofa,behind his girlfriend. He leant over and nipped at her ear.

"Stop. Sorry about the pillow." She wriggled out of his grasp. "It's ok." He continued to trail kisses down her neck. Another cushion hit Grissom and he immediately stopped. Catherine let out another giggle.

"I knew I was right about you tow." She smiled and got up, signaling that the fight was over. "Gil, what movies have you got?

------------------------------------------

The final credits rolled down the screen at around 3:30am. Catherine, Grissom Sara and Mac were the only ones still awake. Nick and Greg had fallen asleep on the pile of cushions on the floor, each had a blanket thrown over them. Warrick was asleep in the armchair and Danny and Lindsay were asleep on one of the couchs. Lindsay atop of Danny. Stella was asleep on the remaining couch, leaning against Mac.

"Time for bed." Catherine yawned.

"I have a spare room, but there is only one bed and the couch left." Grissom shrugged.

"Judging by the way you two were snuggled together earlier." Catherine nadded at Mac. "You and Stella take the other bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Ok. Here." Sara threw a blanket at Catherine and padded into the master bedroom. Catherine walked to the couch and looked at Mac. "Do you mind?"

"Sure." Mac lifted the sleeping Stella into his arms and carried her into the room Grissom had pointed out. She snuggled up to his chest and he whispered something in her ear. He pulled back the covers and lay her down, detaching himself ffrom her arms. She complained at him and opened her eyes. "I was comfortable."

"Well Catherine needed the couch so we're sleeping in here." He removed his socks and got in the bed beside her. She rested her head on his chest. "I can't complain." He smiled into her hair and soon was asleep. The only sound throughout the apartment was the faint snoring from a few of the guys.

------------------------------------------

Stella awoke to the sound of quiet talking and the smell of food cooking. She felt the bed beside her and realised that Mac was gone. She got out of the bed and stumbled into the kitchen. Mac and Grissom were standing at the counter, cooking bacon and eggs and all sorts.

"Smells nice." Stella yawned and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Morning gorgeous." Mac smiled and offered her some toast. "You'll have to wait for the others before we eat the fried stuff."

"What time is it?" She looked around noting the empty room. "And where are the others?"

"It's about 9:30 and Sara is still asleep." Grissom turned back to his bacon. "If you look in there, you'll see they're all still asleep aswell."

"Not all of us." Catherine wandered in with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She took a seat next to Stella. "Morning."

"Morning, how did you sleep." Grissom asked, he knew that his couch wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Alright. It would have been better if Warrick wasn't snoring." She also looked around the room. "Where's Sara?"

"Right here." She walked in wearing one of Grissom's t-shirts and pyjama pants.

"Well seeing as half of us are here, who wants to wake the boys?" Catherine hopped off the stool. "I'll do it."

She walked into the living room and pulled one of the cushions out from under Nick, waking him and causing him to roll onto Greg. She threw the pillow at a snoring Warrick. "Time to get up." Danny awoke and moaned at the weight on top of him. Greg, having recovered from his rude awakening, sprang to his feet.

"Do I smell eggs?" He ran into the kitchen and Catherine laughed. "Better than a puppy."

Warrick hauled himself from the chair and kicked Nick. "Come on, get up." Nick covered his head with a blanket and flailed his arm, trying to hit Warrick. "Fine then sleeping beauty, stay there."

All ten of them sat around eating their breakfast. Catherine was glad that she was not giggling anymore but Greg would not let her forget it. Everytime somebody said something he would giggle like she had the night before. Catherine sat glaring until finally, she cracked. "You have have 3 seconds, Sanders. 1,2..." Greg took flight and locked himself in the bathroom just as Catherine came racing after him.

"So when are you guys going back to New York?" Sara asked as she finished her toast.

"In two days I think." Mac replied. "I am glad we came here though." He smiled at Stella who leant her head on his shoulder.

"Couldn't agree more." Danny added. Catherine re-entered the room. "And know we know about you two." Catherine looked at Grissom and Sara."Cat's out of the bag."

"In that case I can do this." Grissom leant over and kissed Sara. Greg , who had ventured out from the bathroom, put his fingers in his mouth and blew a wolf whistle making the others laugh.

"Okay you've made your point." Catherine said when they didn't break apart. When they stopped Grissom poked his tongue out at his friend. "You're so childish." She said.

"Anyway, come on children. Let's go. We have a shift tonight and none of us got much sleep." Catherine led the group out of the apartment leaving Sara and Grissom on the couch.

"She left us with the cleaning up." Grissom sighed.

"That can wait." Sara got up and led him by the hand to their bedroom.

-------------------------

_Hope you enjoyed this chap. please review._


	8. Oops!

After leaving Grissom's apartment everyone went home. Mac, Stella, Danny and Lindsay stood outside their hotel rooms.

"So what do we do know?" Danny asked

"How about the arrangement s stay the same?" Lindsay suggested from beside him.

"Or?" He asked.

"Alright then. Danny you and Lindsay take her room and Stella can stay with me Ok?" Mac looked at his friends.

"Suits me." Danny put his arm around Lindsay's shoulders and walked into their room. Stella followed Mac into her new room and sat on Danny's bed.

"Do you need anymore sleep?" She asked him.

"Not really." Mac sat beside her and started trailing kisses down her neck. "What did you have you mind?"

"How about a walk?"

He sighed and sat upright, "Ok then, let's go."

"Aren't we going to get changed first?" Mac looked own at the crumpled shirt he was wearing from last night. "Good idea."

"I'll be back in a second." Stella walked out of the room and knocked on the door of her old room. She got no answer so she let herself in with the key she still had. After taking two steps into the room she jumped at the sound of Lindsay's scream. She turned to face the doorway as Mac came rushing in wearing only his boxers. He too turned away. Lindsay jumped up and covered herself with the blankets. Danny laughed and handed Lindsay her clothes before she ran into the bathroom.

"It's safe to turn around now." Danny said.

"I came to get my things." Stella explained. "You might want this." She tossed Danny the room key and he tossed his back.

"I see you two got further than we did." Mac laughed as Stella smacked him on the chest.

"Shut up Mac! I'm just going to grab my things." Stella gathered her clothes and handed the suitcase to Mac. "Tell Lindsay that we're sorry when she comes out."

"Sure. Where are you two going?" Danny asked.

"For a walk." Mac replied before closing the door behind him.

"It's safe to come out now." Danny called. Lindsay crept out of the bathroom wearing his shirt. She walked over and sat beside him.

"I can't believe that just happened." She buried her face in her hands.

"She did knock."

"I guess we should have answered. What now?" She looked at him.

"Start where we left off?"

"Oh yes."

Mac and Stella had just finished getting dressed. Mac sat down to put on his shoes.

"Poor Lindsay." Stella sighed as she finished doing her hair.

"Yea. She'll get over it." He shrugged. "You ready?"

"Almost. Where are we going?"

"The most I can offer is the strip. We could take a walk and then see if anyone made it to the lab." Mac got up and picked up his room key.

"Ok. How long will we be gone?" She joined him at the door.

"A few hours, why?" They exited the room and locked the door behind them.

"Just wondering." The two walked out of the hotel, hand on hand.

--------------------------

Mac and Stella walked into the lab at about 4pm. They walked into the break room and sat down on the couch with some coffee.

"That was nice." She said.

"Yea it was." He put his arm around her. Just then Greg walked in.

"Hey guys. You couldn't stay away either." Greg smiled and poured himself some coffee.

"What do you mean." Stella looked at him.

"Most of the others came back a few hours ago." He sat at the table and looked at the casefile he brought with him.

"Who didn't come in?" Mac asked.

"Danny, Lindsay, Sara and Nick." Warrick said as he entered the room. He joined Greg at the table.

"We know about Danny and Lindsay." Mac laughed. "They were having some fun when we walked in."

"You didn't?" Warrick laughed aswell. "How did they take it?"

"Lindsay ran into the bathroom and Danny laughed."

The four of them shared a laugh before Grissom and Catherine walked in.

"What's everyone laughing about?" Catherine asked.

"Never mind." Greg said.

"Anyway, I don't know why you are all here." Grissom leant against the counter. "Shift doesn't start for hours." A chorus of reasons rose around the room and then Greg asked, "Why are you here?"

"Shut up Greg, I don't need a reason. I'm the boss."

"Seeing as most of us are here, we may aswell tell you that we are leaving tomorrow." Mac said.

"Shame. We'll miss you all." Catherine said. "What time are you leaving?"

"3pm I think. You all gonna come?" Stella asked.

"Definetly. I'm going now, Lindsay will be home soon." Catherine waved goodbye and left.

"We're going to go too." Mac and Stella stood up and left aswell.

"I am going to miss them." Greg said.

"Me too."

----------------------------

_Last chapter should be up soon. Hope you enjoy._

_Doggie_


	9. Goodbye Vegas

Stella was woken by the light filtering through the blinds. She looked at the clock and sighed. Hearing Mac stir, she snuggled into his side pretending to be asleep. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I know you're awake, I felt you move." He smirked when she looked up at him.

"I don't want to get up, I like this." She rested her head on his bare chest.

"So do I but it is 10 o'clock. We need to pack."

"We have hours to pack." She moaned.

"Grow up Stel." He laughed. He sat up and she buried her head in the pillow. "What's gotten into you? You always wake up early."

"Look who's talking." Came the muffled reply.

" I can't hear you very well from under there." He removed the pillow from her face. "That's better."

She frowned at him, which turned into a smile when he kissed her. He smiled and walked into the bathroom. She took this chance to admire his behind.

"Stel were you checking me out?" He asked from behind the door.

"Maybe." She too got up and wrapped the covers around her. She walked around the room in search of Mac's shirt. When she had found it she put it on and sat in front of the tv. Mac came out of the bathroom with his shorts on and sat down beside her.

"Shall we get some breakfast?"

"Yea, I'm hungry." Stella picked up the remote and started flicking through the channels.

"You coming?" He asked, getting dressed.

"No. I figured you'd bring it here." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Fine then. I'll see you soon." He kissed her on the cheek and left to get the breakfast. After five minutes Stella gave up looking at the tv and decided to see Lindsay. She put on some underwear and knocked on their door. Lindsay answered dressed in her dressing gown.

"Morning." She greeted allowing Stella to enter. "Where's Mac?"

"Getting me some breakfast. And Danny?" Stella looked around the room.

"Shower." Lindsay sat on the couch and motioned for Stella to join her. "So how was last night?"

"Did you really just ask that question?" Stella was surprised.

"Yes. After all, you saw what Danny and I were up to yesterday." Lindsay cringed at the memory.

"I suppose. But I'm still not telling you."

"Why not?" Lindsay leant forward to listen.

"Because he's our boss." Stella stated.

"Not a good enough reason." Lindsay crossed her arms.

"Ok then, it was a.." Stella stopped when Danny stepped out of the bathroom in his slacks.

"Damn it Danny!" Lindsay complained.

"What did I do?" He shrugged. "Hey Stella."

"Nevermind Danny and goodmorning to you." Stella said.

"So what's going on?" Danny dryed his hair and put on a t-shirt.

"Not much. Mac went out to get some breakfast and i'm just waiting for him to return."

"Food is a good idea. Why didn't we think about that, Montana?"

"I don't have a clue." She said sarcastically. "It's not like I said I was hungry over half an hour ago."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Just then Mac knocked on the door. Danny answered.

"Stella here?" He asked.

"Yes. She and Linds were gossiping." Danny leant in so only Mac could hear what he was saying. "About us I think."

"Well tell big mouth that her breakfast has arrived." Mac caught Stella 's glare and just waved goodbye.

"I'd better go eat." Stella said goodbye and went back to her room.

"Now you can go and get me breakfast." Lindsay said.

"What if I don't want to?" Danny looked at her. He was hit in the face with the cushion from the couch.

"You'd better because there are two more cushions and I'm a good shot." Lindsay warned, wielding another cushion.

"Ok I will." He grabbed his wallet and headed out the door. "I'll be back soon mistress." The second cushion hit the door as it closed.

-------------------------------------------

After everybody had eaten breakfast, they all packed their suitcases and met in the corridor outside the rooms.

"Everyone ready?" Mac asked locking the door.

"I think so. We should go check if the taxi is here yet." Danny led the four of them to the front desk and then into the taxi. The ride to the airport was almost silent. The taxi pulled up and drove away leaving the four detectives standing infront of the airport. Just then they spotted someone waving at them. Greg called the others over and joined Mac and the gang.

"We all came to say goodbye." He said as each CSI emerged from the crowd.

"That's nice of you guys. But, don't you have work?" Lindsay asked.

"We work the night shift." Catherine reminded her.

"Yea Montana." Danny poked her and got punched in return.

"Why don't we all head inside?" Nick suggested. All ten of them walked into the airport and sat on a few benches, waiting for 2:30 to come. They all chatted for twenty minutes before they needed to get ready to board. The group walked to the barrier and said their goodbyes.

Everyone recieved a hug or handshake from everybody before the only one left was Mac. He shook Grissom's hand and hugged Catherine. Then it was time to board. They passed into the lounge and waved to the CSI's on the other side.

"Keep in touch." Catherine called.

"We will don't worry." Stella waved goodbye and boarded the plane with Mac, Danny and Lindsay. The vegas CSI's stood in the parking lot, Grissom's arm around Sara. They watched a plane fly over their heads.

"Do you think that was them?" Warrick asked.

"Maybe." Nick replied.

Greg turned to the others. "I wonder if they'll come back to Vegas again?"

"If they do let's hope it's not after another rapist." Catherine said and the group walked back to their cars, laughing.

Up in the air, Lindsay was looking out of the window, watching the desert go by. Danny sat beside her, watching. "What you thinking about?"

"Not much. Just random things." She turned to face forwards. "How long have we been in the air?"

"About half an hour."

"And how long has the seatbelt light been off?" She asked.

"About fifteen minutes, why?" He looked at her.

"How long have Mac and Stella been gone?"

"About five minutes." He was silent for a moment. "Ohhh."

"I would have never guessed that Mac and Stella would join the mile high club." Lindsay laughed.

"Well better be quiet, here they come now." Stella walked down the aisle holding Mac's hand. She sat beside Danny and Mac beside her.

"You two were a while." Danny winked at Lindsay. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." They both said and turned slightly red. They turned away from there friends and looked the other way.

"You know," Danny whispered to Lindsay. "It sounds like fun."

----------------------------------

_Hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review or email me as i would like to know if you would like me to write a sequel._

_Thanks,_

_Doggie_


End file.
